Sanctuary
by LeMoNs Chan
Summary: In this era, humans were animals, and animals were humans. Wolves hunted foxes and every animal feared the wolves. The Uchiha brothers rule the pack of wolves that make all cower, but what's this? A ninetailed fox! [YAOI] [SasuNaru] [AU] [Chap 2 up]
1. How Could You?

Blaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-

Lemons- Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Why the fucking bloody hell is she writing another chapter fic when she hasn't been working on the other two?' Well, don't break out your pitchforks just yet!

Naru-chyan: Not that I'd mind...

Lemons- Shush! Anyway, just give this one a chance, won't you? I seem really motivated, and I swear to kami that I'll update this one more! I have a feelin' that this one will be great!

Sasuke-kuuuun: Hn..

Lemons-... Yup... Gomen to all that are sad, but just read it, won't you?

Naru-chyan: Yeah, yeah. Just.. Just give this one a chance.. -sighs-

Lemons- Hehehe... I know how to win 'em over! -wink-

Sasuke-kuuuun & Naru-chyan: **Yeah right!**

-**Fin**

**DiScLaImEr: **Surely you people would not think that a person as lame as me could own the greatest anime/manga series ever? Naruto is owned by that sadistic man, Masashi Kishimoto, but if he ever wanted to give it to me... I'd make it into a deliciously smutty yaoi series. :D  
**Rating: **Well, this prologue is PG-13ish(do to blood mentioning and violence), but later, this story shall progress to PG-13 and eventually to R.(VIVA LA YAOI!)  
**Pairing: **Light ItaNaru(Meanin' Itachi won't sex Naruto up.) It's an official SasuNaru.  
**Notes: **AU. Maybe OOC? Read and find out...?

**What you'll see:**

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

/Flashback/

_Whatever it says_

/End of Flashback/

-----

**Sanctuary Prologue:** How Could You?

---

_Your smile..._

---

It stung his nose and eyes.

There was a dark ashy smoke currently floating about within his den. The little fox was trapped in the small den with his mother, who was currently snapping at the intruders, _them._ They were the wolf demons. They were the meanest, most selfish and greedy creatures on Earth. They had been smoking out skulks of foxes for the past week, killing them for either food, fur or just for the fun of killing. They were ruthless, and they would do anything to make their names known everywhere. Even if it meant their names would strike fear into the hearts of every other being that wasn't their property.

The leader of the pack was none other than the infamous Uchiha Itachi. You may think it odd, wolves smoking out foxes with fires. Well, not in this era. In this era, humans were animals, and animals were humans. These wolves—as well as any other animal—if they so desired, could turn into a slightly human form, an anthro form. They would morph into a human-like shape, but with tails and claws and all their animal-like senses. You'd never want to cross paths with a wolf, because if could be the last thing you do. Wolves were to be feared, not confronted.

And that was mainly how the wolf demons controlled this world. Through fear. They used their ruthless and beastly power—bakajikara—every other shapeshifter liked to call it, which meant animal-like strength. Using this strength, and their overall well rounded abilities, the wolves dominated every other wereanimal it came into contact with.

"Naruto!" The young fox's mother coughed, turning her attention to the little bundle of tails. "Go out through the back, I'll follow after you! Do you remember where I told you to hide if they came?" Her voice was frantic, and the young fox could not tell if her eyes were watery from the smoke of the current situation or the emotion she held in her voice.

"But ma-"

"No buts, Naruto! This is important! Do you remember?!" She cried out desperately over the racket that was going on outside. The wolves had already killed her other kits, and there was no way they were going to kill her last one, her most precious one.

Small droplets of tears began to leak down from the kit's small eyes, running down his delicate snout and hitting the floor. He took a shuddering breath before nodding, "Yes mother, I do..."

"Good," She gave him a small smile, moving over to him and nuzzling his much smaller head against her own. Her tongue darted out and she licked his furry cheek. "Go there, I promise I'll join you shortly."

Naruto was quiet, sad crimson eyes staring up at his mother as he nuzzled her back and whispered a quiet, "Promise?"

She nodded, "I do..." Giving her kit one last lick, she turned back to the entrance of their den and jumped out, bones cracking and body expanding. Landing on the ground in crimson glory, she snapped her powerful jaws at the much smaller wolves that were currently gathering around her.

Closing his eyes tightly, the little kit named Naruto swiftly ran out through the back hole, dashing at full speed toward the place where his mother told him to hide. He wanted to turn back and help her so bad. He may have looked small, but he was a big boy! Tears stung his eyes and he inwardly cursed himself. She said she was going to meet him. She promised!

One wolf that seemed to be supervising the whole thing turned its black head, catching sight of the small nine-tailed fox that ran from the back. His crimson eyes widened, '_Two.. Three... Five... Nine tails?!_' The nine-tailed fox sure was a sight to behold, its fine blood-red fur glistened in the small fire and sunlight. His maw(1) widened nastily in thought. That fox was surely worth more than the others. Never before had he seen a fox with so many tails. He could sell the kit, or... Sitting up, the jet black wolf began to chase after Naruto with incredible speed.

Seeing the wolf suddenly chase after her son, the mother fox began to follow after him, too, determined to not let that damned wolf touch her son.

Though, another wolf with dark, black eyes intervened, stretching out his jaw as he grabbed the vixen's neck in it. Clenching down, the sounds of blood spurting, bone cracking, and a loud cry could be heard.

The large vixen's eyes widened and she coughed, blood flying out of her mouth and splattering upon the dirt floor. _Naruto…_

The loud cry made Naruto stop in his tracks, turning his head with wide eyes. "MOMMY!" He cried out in horror, turning around and heading for the place where his mother had fallen. It couldn't be that she was... No... She promised! She promised that things would be fine! She promised that she'd meet him at the spot! He knew he should have kept running… but…

\Flashback\

_"Naruto, remember. If there ever comes a time when we need to get out of the den quickly, go out the back, all right?" Naruto's mother smiled down at him, black lips curling back on her thin snout._

_"But ma... There won't be a time like that! Not again..." He said softly while cuddling up to his mother. He peered up at her with his crimson eyes._

_The vixen gently shook her head, "No, Naruto, one day, there might be a time like that again, and I'll have to protect you, even if I die doing it. Remember, your father didn't die protecting us... all of us... for nothing..."_

_Naruto cringed slightly, remembering that day... The day that their den had first been raided by the merciless wolves... They killed his father and his four brothers and sisters... Since that day, he hated wolves. "I know…" He replied quietly._

_She pulled him close to her and nuzzled his cheek "... and if that day does come again, Naruto, you go through that back exit and run to the safe place I told you about, all right? Whatever you do, don't look back, don't ever come back..."_

/Flashback/

"Not so fast!" The red-eyed wolf growled as the nine-tailed fox whipped right passed him with cheetah-like speed.

"MOMMY!" Naruto cried again, tears flowing like waterfalls from his eyes. Suddenly he was lifted up by the scruff(2). "Let me go you stupid wolf!" He sobbed, scratching and kicking.

The wolf did no such thing as he walked back toward the den.

Naruto went limp as he saw it... As he saw her... His mother... Lying on the floor... Blood... Blood stained the beautiful fur around her neck, and her gentle, red eyes were wide and empty with death. "Ma..." He choked out, tears pricking his crimson eyes.

Padding toward them was another wolf, the two seemed to have been the only survivors. There was blood that dripped drown from his maw, and he licked his lips before speaking in a deep throaty growl, "What's that, aniki?" He asked his brother, staring at Naruto's nine-tails curiously. It sure was a peculiar beast.

"Seems to be one of the Nibi3 vixen's kits. He's a rare one, ain't he?" The red-eyed wolf replied, speaking about Naruto in a tone as if he were some sort of constellation prize for the ambush.

"I..." Naruto started, breathing deeply, "I HATE YOU!"

---

_Fin, Your Smile..._

---

(1)Maw - The canine's jaw.  
(2)Scruff - The fur at the back of the neck.  
(3)Nibi – Two-tailed

Hmm, I revised it, and changed a few things. I hope you all still enjoy the story. Please r&r!  
--Lemons


	2. Your Kindness Lulls My Anger

Blaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-

Lemons- You people spoil me soooo much -blows kisses-

Naru-chyan: Spoil her a little too much and her head'll get even bigger than it already is.

Sasuke-kuuuun: Heh..

Lemons- Why are you guys so mean! I mean... I spend all this time practically WORSHIPPING you, and this is how you repay me?

Naru-chyan:.. Worshipping us! How is making us –censored- worshipping us?

Lemons-... It just.. is...

Sasuke-kuuuun: Don't I get any say in this?

Naru-chyan & Lemons: **NO!**

-**Fin**

-----

**Previously:**

Naruto went limp as he saw it... As he saw her... His mother... Lying on the floor... Blood... Blood stained the beautiful fur around her neck, and her gentle, red eyes were wide and empty with death. "Ma..." He choked out, tears pricking his crimson eyes.

Padding toward them was another wolf, the two seemed to have been the only survivors. There was blood that dripped drown from his maw, and he licked his lips before speaking in a deep throaty growl, "What's that, aniki?" He asked his brother, staring at Naruto's nine-tails curiously. It sure was a peculiar beast.

"Seems to be one of the Nibi3 vixen's kits. He's a rare one, ain't he?" The red-eyed wolf replied, speaking about Naruto in a tone as if he were some sort of constellation prize for the ambush.

"I..." Naruto started, breathing deeply, "I HATE YOU!"

-----

**Sanctuary Chapter One:** Your Kindness Lulls My Anger

---

_His smile..._

---

"That's fine," replied the red-eyed wolf coldly as he dropped Naruto onto the floor in a heap of tails and tears. "Make a move and I won't even hesitate to break your little neck." He smiled, well, for a wereanimal it was a mere curl back of lips, but somehow he made it seem very sinister. Naruto couldn't help from shivering in fright.

"Itachi, sir. Are we going back to the base now?" A wounded blue-colored wolf asked. Okay, maybe there was one more wolf alive, but he didn't really look like he'd last very long. The wolf had a deep gash on his leg that didn't want to stop bleeding.

Itachi merely nodded. "Yes, Kisame, we will go now. I'll send a small pack to dispose of the bodies later, grab the big fox, won't you?"

Pulling himself together, Naruto finally looked up, only to see that... Kisame was it? Was getting ready to grab his mother by the neck. How could they? How... How dare they! "DON'T TOUCH HER!" The kit screamed from where he was, fury flickering in his crimson eyes. "Don't touch my mother!" He said more quietly, tears brimming within his eyes. How could they be so cruel? So heartless? It was only his mom and him. No one else but them... It... It wasn't necessary for them to kill her! To kill his father and siblings!

Kisame didn't listen to him, and outstretched his jaw. Clenching them down, he picked up Naruto's mother carelessly by the neck broken neck, blood oozing from the wound like some sick gore movie.

"Don't let too much blood stain the fur, we won't be able to sell it if it's so... tainted..." Itachi informed Kisame in a twisted purr before looking to the black-eyed wolf before him. "Take the kit, and don't let him get away, Sasuke."

Nodding obediently, Sasuke dipped his head down so he could grab Naruto by the scruff, but the wolf was met by a hard scratch to the face that would have tore through flesh if he didn't move his head a bit. He yelped, pulling away so that the fox couldn't get in another scracth.

"Don't. Touch me." Naruto growled, backing away from the two. His tails flickered widely, his crimson fur stood on end.

"Hn... Doesn't he have a big mouth?" Itachi inquired while looking down at Naruto. "You need to know what kind of position you're in, little fox. We're wolves, you see? If you mess with us," He stopped, lips curling as he bared his sharp, white fangs, "We'll make you regret it."

"I don't care!" Naruto snapped back, pupils slitting into a thin feral line, "You can-"

The fox was cut off as he was picked up by the scruff by Sasuke. The younger Uchiha then turned around and started to follow after Kisame, who was trotting toward the base.

"Good work, Sasuke." Itachi chuckled dryly while trotting alongside the two.

"Let go of me!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, kicking and screaming and scratching. Why did he have to be so... little? "Let go..." He repeated, tears glistening in his eyes.. "... You stupid mother-killing… wolf..."

---

When they arrived it was nightfall. The bright, blue moon shined whole in the sky. The wolf base was as shady as the wolf's hearts, black columns that led to a marble black building. The inside, too, was dark. There was no pink, white, or even yellow inside the building. There was only black, dark purple, dark navy blue, and dark shades of red. There were a lot of doors too, which probably led underground to sleeping quarters or just to rooms for ten or more wolves.

Itachi was the first to change. The wolf pushed off his front legs to stand upon his hind legs as he began his change into a two-legged being—a 'human' in our case. Bones cracked and repositioned themselves until he looked as 'human' as possible. This human, Naruto hated to admit, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had a tall, lean frame with flowing ebony hair. Pale flawless skin that looked like it would bruise if you even tried to touch it. Itachi's body was covered by a long black cloak with red brimming the ends. The cloak had what looked like red clouds plastered all over them.

Though Itachi was quite breathtaking, it was obvious the man was a devil in disguise. You could tell from his eyes, those crimson red eyes that could pierce and see through anything, anyone. That feature of the man was the only thing that scared Naruto, those all-knowing, deceitful eyes.

Next, was his little brother, Sasuke. This Uchiha also pushed off his front legs to stand on his hind as he transformed his body into a smaller image of the first. There were obvious differences from the two though; his hair was spiked back like a kind of like... well... A duck's behind… He had the same flawless pale skin, but his eyes. Naruto noted that his eyes were like dark, gentle pools that seemed to hold many secrets and much grief. Besides that, Sasuke seemed like a person that would be so intent to just have you in his presence, like he'd _want_ to listen and talk with you.

How could Sasuke... How could someone that seemed as gentle as Sasuke... Kill his mother? Maybe it was indeed Sasuke that was a devil in disguise. Mayhaps he was a man full of pure spite that hid behind such a gentle and kind mask.

Sasuke was clothed in a black shirt and black shorts with bandages around one arm and both of his legs. On the back of his shirt he wore the symbol of the Uchiha clan proudly. Even if it was just Itachi and Sasuke who were Uchihas, Sasuke could never forget his origin.

"Where would you like me to take the kill?" Kisame asked. He had changed too, but he wasn't at all beautiful, far from it. The man had what looked like gills on his face. One could wonder how he was a wolf and not some sort of shark. The man was rather ugly, wearing the same cloak as Itachi and Naruto would have said so if he wasn't scared of the man that replied to him.

"Take the fox into the second food storage. We'll skin her, then eat her." Itachi replied, not regarding Naruto's hateful glare. How dare the man talk about skinning and eating his mother so bluntly! And right in front of him, like he wasn't even _here_!

"Ah, are we going to cook her?" Kisame asked, smirking down cruelly at Naruto.

Itachi merely shrugged, "If you'd like that, then tell one of the cooks."

Kisame bowed and walked away, holding the large fox corpse over his shoulder with ease.

These people made Naruto sick. Every single one of them so far. '_I need to get out of here... but.. But how? This place is packed full of wolves, and I'll probably have a slim chance of escaping...'_

"Sasuke, take the kit to my room and make sure he doesn't escape." Itachi said nonchalantly, beginning to walk away in long strides.

"Yes, aniki..." Sasuke replied quietly before turning his attention to the nine-tailed fluff that was Naruto.

Naruto growled at him, "Don't you dare touch me, wolf!" He snarled, lip curling as he bared his fangs at him.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked curiously, not making a move to pick him up.

"Why would I tell a bastard like you?!" Naruto barked back defensively, slowly stepping backwards.

"It was just a question," Sasuke shrugged, taking as many steps forward as Naruto took back.

"Then let me ask you one, wolf, why did you kill my mother?" Naruto cried, almost losing his posture. This bastard killed his mother... He had every right to be angry with him!

"Because... I was ordered to..." Sasuke looked away as he said this. He had killed many mothers at Itachi's call, but he didn't know why killing this one effected him so much, made him flood over with regret, and so easily.

"You were ordered to?" Naruto, at this point, began to cry. Pearl white tears leaking from his small crimson fox eyes and falling onto the carpet under them. "You were _ordered _to!"

"Yes, I was. When Itachi says something, you have to do it. It's law here..."

"I don't care what law is here! You had no right to kill my mother!" Naruto sobbed, "No right!"

"I know..."

"No, you don't know! If you did my ma would still be alive!" Naruto shouted hysterically. He was breaking.

"Shush! Don't be so loud, you don't want aniki to come back in here, do you?" Sasuke growled, glowering down at the loud-mouth fox demon.

"Don't you dare change the subject, I'm--"

"--_I'm_ not trying to change the subject, just if he has to come back, it won't be pretty."

Regarding this, Naruto decided to be quiet. As much as he loathed Sasuke thus far, he knew he did not want to face Itachi too. "Fine..." The fox kit said softly.

Quickly picking Naruto up by the scruff, Sasuke cradled the kit in his arms while walking to Itachi's room.

Naruto wanted to fight back, protest and yell, but knew that no one would help him, and that Sasuke would not disobey Itachi's orders.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Sasuke asked in that gentle tone that Naruto hated.

"Why should I? It's not like I'll be here for long." Naruto replied defiantly, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"How about I introduce myself first?" Sasuke asked as he pushed a door open to reveal a long hall that they were to walk down, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, brother to Uchiha Itachi. You are?"

"Naruto.." Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes, "Uzumaki Naruto, and it ain't a pleasure to meet you! Far from it!"

"That's fine... I did kill your mother, and for that I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I am, Naruto, really, I am. It was not my intent to leave you alone in the world..."

"Be... Be quiet! What did you say to the other kits whose mothers we killed? Huh?" The kit said bitterly.

"I would have told them the same if any had survived... Consider yourself lucky that you have nine tails, or else Itachi would have done you in."

"I hope you know you're only making things worse..." Naruto replied, the earlier forgiveness he felt seeping away. Just what the hell was this boy getting at?

"Hn." Sasuke replied, trying not to use too many words now. He wasn't usually this talkative. What was with this kit?

"Are we there yet?" Naruto sighed.

Frowning slightly, Sasuke opened the door to Itachi's room and stepped inside.

You would not have been able to tell before, but as they walked down that hallway, they were moving further underground. Deeper into the lion's den, or shall we say, wolf's den. Itachi's room was of a deep crimson color, a large bed rested against the back wall, and various wooden furniture decorated the room. The most amazing part of the room was the window. There was a window to the right side of the bed that the moon shone through. As if someone had drilled a hole deep enough to reach to his room, and built a round window right there so the moon can be seen whenever it passes over the hole.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and placed Naruto onto it, "It would be best if you don't run off, Itachi will be furious, and you probably don't want that..."

Naruto looked away and sighed.

"I know it's bad, and uncomfortable, but just give it a chance."

"I don't even want to be here," Naruto said quietly, "and why are you so nice to me? Don't you know I hate you?"

"Because... Because I want you to forgive me, Naruto..." The Uchiha looked down.

"I..." Naruto growled inwardly, why? Why did he have a feeling that he did forgive him? His brother made him do it, didn't he? The fox kit felt like it was fine to hate Itachi, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to fully hate Sasuke. Wasn't he the devil in disguise? How could some be so truthfully... Gentle? "I'll think about it. But don't get your hopes up." Naruto looked away, frowning.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched in a hint of a smile before he reached his hand out to scratch Naruto behind the ears, earning a small appreciative sigh. Standing up, Sasuke made his way to the door and opened it. He turned his head, "Be strong, Naruto..." The boy said softly before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Naruto curled into a ball on the bed. Be strong? How could he be strong in a situation like this? He felt so little here, and what was his purpose? Was he eventually going to be killed? Were they going to torture him or skin him for his fur...? He buried his face into his tails and sighed, closing his eyes. Memories of his mother flooded into his mind, and he sobbed quietly, crying himself to sleep with the slightly comforting images of his mother...

But, to Naruto's dismay, there was another person that imprinted himself in his brain, and as much as he hated to be thinking about him... He felt so calm, his voice was quiet in the large room,

"Uchiha… Sa... su… ke..." Maybe he'd be able to help him out of this mess...

---

_Fin, His Smile..._

---

**Next time:**

"My, my…" He smirked, "It's a pity you aren't in this delicious form all the time..." Itachi murmured while running a hand down Naruto's flushed chest.

Naruto shuddered slightly, body squirming away from Itachi's touch as his hands fought against the tough grip around his wrists. "Stop touching me!" The boy hissed, a tint of crimson flashing dangerously in his eyes.

Itachi's hand trailed lower, the wolf ignoring Naruto's words, "… A rare find indeed…"

---

Revision of this chapter complete. –salutes- Please R&R! Thanks everyone :D This is like, the longest chapter I have ever written. Scary!

-Lemons -hearts you-


	3. And so He Said

Blaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-

Naru-chyan: Sorry it took so long, minna-san! Sasuke-kuuuun and I have tied up Lemons, so... Somehow.. She got this out.. To you people..

Sasuke-kuuuun: She's creepily dedicated.

Lemons- mmmffghhh!

Naru-chyan: Did we hog-tie her tight enough?

Sasuke-kuuuun: Did we lock the closet?

Naru-chyan:... Is she even in the closet anymore...?

Lemons- -comes up behind the two- You two have been very naughty muses...

Sasuke-kuuuun & Naru-chyan:**... HAVE MERCY!**

-**Fin**

-----

**Previously:**

The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched in a hint of a smile before he reached his hand out to scratch Naruto behind the ears, earning a small appreciative sigh. Standing up, Sasuke made his way to the door and opened it. He turned his head, "Be strong, Naruto..." The boy said softly before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Naruto curled into a ball on the bed. Be strong? How could he be strong in a situation like this? He felt so little here, and what was his purpose? Was he eventually going to be killed? Were they going to torture him or skin him for his fur...? He buried his face into his tails and sighed, closing his eyes. Memories of his mother flooded into his mind, and he sobbed quietly, crying himself to sleep with the slightly comforting images of his mother...

But, to Naruto's dismay, there was another person that imprinted himself in his brain, and as much as he hated to be thinking about him... He felt so calm, his voice was quiet in the large room,

"Uchiha… Sa... su… ke..." Maybe he'd be able to help him out of this mess...

-----

**Sanctuary Chapter Two**: And so He Said

---

_Fix it if it's broken, baby..._

---

Naruto awoke the next morning to the sun blazing through the hole-like window, and to his faint surprise, he wasn't alone, but being clutched tightly to the chest of Uchiha Itachi. And to his dismay, the man wasn't asleep, but staring deeply into his small, crimson eyes. "What?" The kit growled groggily, trying to pull his small form away from Itachi.

Sitting up in the bed, Itachi placed his hands on either side of Naruto, staring down at the kit, "… Naruto, was it?" He murmured melodically, a small grin claiming his lips. Sasuke had informed him that that was his name, Uzumaki Naruto. "Show me what you _really_ look like." The man demanded, eyes staring hard at the small fox demon.

"What?" He barked, trying to inch away from the man's lustful stare-- it was quite scary if you gazed into those red eyes long enough. "Wh-why should I..."

"Because if you don't I'll have to chop your tails off one by one," Itachi replied immediately, one of his hands moving to grab one of Naruto's tails, the other pulling out his black five inch dagger.

Naruto quite literally 'eeped', and if foxes could sweat, he sure would have done so (a waterfall, I swear!). When Itachi saw that he didn't at all move to change, he pressed the dagger against Naruto's tail, making the boy yelp out in pain when he began to slowly move the dagger against his tail in a saw-like motion. "Okay, okay!" The boy cried out as it broke skin and his poor tail began to bleed. "I'll change... I'll… change..." He stated, sounding defeated and he loathed the fact that he was cornered.

"Good," Itachi smirked, sitting up to give the boy some room.

The fox kit didn't like at all that he was going to change right in front of another, but he had no choice, lest his tails get chopped off one after another. Closing his eyes, the fox began to slowly morph into a teenage sized boy, his blood-red fur turning into flawless, tanned skin. Sunflower-colored blond hair sprouted from his head. Bones cracked and repositioned themselves and Naruto groaned as his fox form was small and having to become 'human' was a big strain on his usually small form. After changing his body into his more human-like appearance, Naruto opened his brilliant blue eyes, blinking them warily as Itachi stared. His tails, however, seemed to want to stay, as well as the dark whisker-marks on the boy's cheeks. His fox ears twitched and he looked away from Itachi's leering eyes. He felt like he was being swallowed whole.

Reaching out a hand, Itachi traced one of the whisker marks with his finger, grin seeming to grow wider as the boy tensed in response. "Excellent..." He muttered to himself softly, head tilting to the side in a scrutinizing manner. Itachi was looking at Naruto like he was a piece of art, or mayhaps a piece of delicious raw meat. Raising up a hand, he pushed Naruto onto his back.

"Eh? Excellent?" Naruto questioned, blushing as he noticed his nude state. He'd never worn any clothes, so... Whenever he changed he would be naked. The kit covered himself with his tails, fair brows pressing together in fear. "What are you…"

Itachi didn't reply to the boy's implied question, only scooped up his wrists and pinned them over the boy's head, drawing a startled whimper from the fox boy. The wolf demon also moved in between Naruto's legs, which made Naruto, in turn, try to squeeze him with his thighs, but with a warning look from Itachi, he ceased to do so and let his legs fall limp to the sides.

"Wh-what the hell do you think are you doing?!" The blond yelled at him, obviously very, very scared about what it was the man was planning to do with him. But sadly, Itachi seemed to ignore the boy's question once more, a hungry look growing in his crimson eyes.

"My, my…" He smirked, "It's a pity you aren't in this delicious form all the time..." Itachi murmured while running a hand down Naruto's flushed chest.

Naruto shuddered slightly, body squirming away from Itachi's touch as his hands fought against the tough grip around his wrists. "Stop touching me!" The boy hissed, a tint of crimson flashing dangerously in his eyes.

Itachi's hand trailed lower, the wolf ignoring Naruto's words, "… A rare find indeed…"

The kit gasped softly as Itachi's hand moved to his thigh, stroking it, kneading the flesh of his inner thigh. A deep blush colored the boy's whiskered cheeks. "Stop it," He pleaded, a small, throaty cry escaping his mouth as the Uchiha wasted no time and made a grab for Naruto's flesh, slowly beginning to stroke it as he leaned over, pressing a hungry kiss to Naruto's lips.

Naruto couldn't deny that it was obviously starting to feel good as Itachi's hand steadily stroked him to half hardness, but he didn't want it to feel good, and didn't lean into Itachi's kiss either; only gasped for breath when it had ended, the boy turning his head and panting heavily, body trembling as he tried to contain the moans that so desperately wanted to escape. He was shaking and tears pricked his eyes. Was this way he had been spared? For this freaks entertainment?

Itachi seemed to be enjoying himself as he grinned at Naruto, "Naruto, yo--" he was interrupted as his door was suddenly ripped open by Kisame.

"Uh... Sorry sir. I see that you're… um… Busy," He said a tad sternly, eyes focused on Naruto with burning jealousy, "... but the base has been infiltrated by a cat demon, and I believe this matter needs your attention..."

Glaring heavily at Kisame, Itachi sighed and nodded, letting the boy go and moving off the bed. Immediately Naruto dove under the covers to hide himself, a deep blush tinting his cheeks, tears of helplessness leaking from his eyes. He had to get out of here... The boy never wanted Itachi to touch him like that again, never wanted the man to make him feel like that, so good... when he hated him with everything he had.

---

A frown crossed Itachi's lips as he heard the information, "Take the two guards that were on duty in for questioning, and don't forget to punish them afterwards, they should have never allowed any outsiders to enter the base—the fact that they didn't notice is the point! Don't question me, question them, **now.**" The elder Uchiha growled, eyes narrowing at the man before he finally nodded and shrank back.

The Uchiha rubbed at the bridge of his nose in annoyance, looking to his side to see Sasuke appear there, snooping around in hopes of getting some information to what happened.

"A cat demon entered our base," He ground out, "I bloody hate cat demons... Anyway, they found… Heh," Here Itachi stopped to shake his head, "They found a hairball."

Sasuke blinked, trying to hold back a fit of laughter. A hairball? How typically like... a cat.

"Yes, so now the two guards are going to be questioned… Sasuke, go check on Naruto."

Nodding, Sasuke accepted the new mission and left his brother's presence.

--

"Are you sure you didn't see the cat come in? Nothing at all?" Kisame asked, slamming his fists onto the table in frustration.

"Yes! We swear!" Cried one of the guards, sinking back into his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"... well... I did see..." Started the second guard in a meek tone, he was scared, but he knew he had to talk.

"See what?" Kisame demanded, sneering at the man, nails tapping against the table impatiently.

".. I saw something pink in the corner of my eyes… but… I didn't think..." The wolf demon looked down.

"Pink?" Kisame's eyes widened for a moment, before he smirked, turning around and nodding to two other wolves. "Give them their punishment before putting them in the cells."

The two wolves nodded, smirking nastily at the two guards.

Kisame exited the room, being greeted by Itachi who was just about to come in, "Sir, one of the guards said that he saw something pink catch the corner of his eye--"

"Oh?" Itachi breathed, suddenly interested. A sly smirk crossed his lips. "I see... So it was her after all."

"Yes, I think we can safely say from the pink-like hairball that it's certainly--"

"--Haruno Sakura, of the cat demon tribe." Itachi finished, a bored expression slowly overcoming his face.

"Yes."

"Aniki!" Sasuke shouted, panting as he came to a hault infront of his brother. He was in his wolf form, most likely because he moved faster and could sense things better as so.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, turning his head slightly and quirking a brow.

"It's Naruto," The boy said breathlessly

"Naruto?"

"Yes! He's escaped!"

"What!" Kisame cried for Itachi, growling softly. That stupid little fox brat needed to know his place!

"Well well.. Let's see how our little kit does in a base packed full of wolves, shall we? We should be able to sniff him out within the hour, do not worry." Itachi commented calmly before slowly walking away. _Try and hide, my little Naruto. I will find you... and make you mine._

---

_Fin, Fix it if it's broken, baby..._

---

**Next time:**

"Sakura? But what are you doing here? You're a cat… and I heard that they've already figured that much out.." Naruto said in a hushed tone, eying the green-eyed cat girl before him.

"Yes, don't worry about it, Naruto. I _want_ them to know I'm here. Want them to know what tribe I'm from, because..."

"Because?"

"... the second war is coming soon, and the wolves are going down this time."

---

Whew, revised this chapter and added a few things. I hope you enjoy the edits—I believe they help to make the story come about more smoothly. R&R, desshou?

Ai,

-Lemons


End file.
